Tragically Beautiful
by Calla Mae
Summary: Something small I wrote about Loki getting bored and going to a cabaret, where he watches a woman's performance, and about the feelings she evokes within him. Loki/OC


_The song I used in this is Take it All, from the movie Nine sung by Marion Cotillard. I would highly recommend listening to it, because she's a wonderful singer. The bold is the lyrics to the song, and the unbolded italics next to it is a little bit of what she does while she's singing. This is a one shot. And I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading._

* * *

Dr. Selvig told Loki his machine for opening the portal would take time, and Loki was quickly growing bored as he waited. Barton told him about a cabaret where exotic dancers performed; upon questioning Loki learned they were barely above strippers. That was one thing Loki could not fathom about mortal men – their obsession with naked women. He would rid earth of the vile whorehouses, prostitutes, and the men who craved them. It was reasons like these why mortals needed him to rule them; they did not know right from wrong. They did not know how to be civilized. Loki retrieved the whereabouts of the cabaret, planning to enslave all who attended.

Loki suffered through two performances where the girls, because they were not yet old enough to be called women, danced around the stage singing a song in a language he did not know. Their small breasts bounced as they moved, and the loud calls from the men made his head ache. He had walked through the door of the old building not expecting much, but found it was a large room with a stage to the far back wall that jutted out down the middle of the room. Tables surrounded the stage, and the leg of the T which resembled a short catwalk. There was a curtain at the back of the stage where the girl's came and went for their performances. A sign had been placed outside the door saying a famous French woman named Corinne would perform; she was the only whore to have been announced. And he could hear the men, and few women, mumbling excitedly about her. He would wait until after her performance before he take all of these people under his control; or kill them. He only hoped her voice was lower than the high pitched tweeting the girls before had done.

The sound of trumpets lulled out a slow song, and harsh drums sounded the beat. The men were silent as they waiting for Corinne to come onto the stage, and gave a loud whoop when a woman pushed the curtain to the side entering the stage. Unlike the other girls, her dark hair was held back, and she was in a loose black dress that barely hung on her shoulders and ended at the middle of her thighs. Black stockings went up to just below where the dress ended and long white gloves extended up her arms until they covered her elbows, and her black heels added no less than six inches to her height. But what Loki noticed the most were her large blue eyes, which were so distant, so dead that she looked tragic. Tragically beautiful.

But Loki seemed to be the only one who noticed her lifeless eyes, as the men whooped and hollered at her presence on the stage. And then she began to sing, and Loki could feel her warm, deep voice laced with her French accent, vibrate within him.

_**You want my love,**  
**take it all.**  
**You want to watch it all come off,** She raised her gloved hand and drew it down her lovely face.  
**take it all.**_

_**Come on now, **Her voice was low and seductive as she gazed at the audience with her large __hooded eyes, moving across the stage. _  
**show me how**_  
**you can take it all. **_

**_You want my glove,_**_ She sang, holding out her white satin hand.__  
_**are you enthralled?**  
**You want to see it slip away ** She ran her other hand down her arm and slowly pulled until the glove slipped to the ground.  
**and watch it fall?**

**Oh, we know it's your show**  
**so take it all.**

_Her voice was smooth and bewitching and the men seemed to love it and the fluid movement of her body as she danced. But Loki couldn't understand why no one else could hear the sad words she sang._

**_You want the movement_**  
**_to see what the hips can do._**_ She sang swiveling her hips, much to everyone's delight.__  
_**Come watch the slinky girl,****_  
see how the pasties twirl  
to make your bells all ring  
fulfilling everything you ever wanted._**

**_So go ahead,_**  
**_take it all._**_ Her voice was laced with anger as she slowly moved her body in tune with the song.__  
_**You want my soul,****_  
take it all._**

**It's time to leave,**  
**if I'm to live**  
**because I have no more,**  
**there's nothing left to give.**

On the last word she slipped the dress from her shoulders, and the men yelled boisterously when they saw the lingerie beneath it. A black bustier held her round breasts, and stopped short showing the length of her thin stomach. Her small black panties barely concealed her, and a thin black garter belt held her stockings on her legs.

A line of trumpets played through the room, and she bent low grabbing a cigarette from a man below her and taking a slow drag. The man reached behind her head and released her long dark curls before she placed his cigarette between his lips.

Her eyes were still empty, and the pain within her was only felt by one man; who was hardly a man at all. The pain of the last lines she sang mirroring his own afflictions.

She began walking down the stage that ran down the middle of the room as she resumed singing.

**_I watch you rise,_**_ A man jumped on stage behind her, causing body guards to come remove him.__  
_**I watch you fall****_  
while I am standing with my back_**_  
**against the wall.** She leaned her back against them, putting the words__ she sang into a visual image._

**_Now it's your turn to finally learn,  
you had the world,  
you had your fling,  
you wanted more than everything,  
you got your wish,  
you got your prize.  
Now take it right between your thighs, _**_She sang spreading her legs and running her hands up her thighs towards her center, and she went down on her knees and crawled down the rest of the stage.  
**you grabbed for everything, my friend,**  
**but don't you see that in the end ** Her voice was harsh as she sat up on her knees.  
**there will be nothing **_ _a man's hand reached up and pulled her bustier from her chest, leaving her breasts exposed._

**_left _**

_**of** Her voice was still rough, and a man pulled her hair arching her neck as she sang the last word._

_**me?** _

The raspy desperation of her voice penetrated through Loki as he watched several hands grabbing her exposed flesh as the trumpet music continued. Hands ran along her neck, through her hair and gripped her widely spread thighs and the small black fabric concealing her womanhood as she knelt on the stage. Hands danced over her breasts; squeezing and fondling, pinching her raised nipples. Her large eyes closed briefly as hands danced over her skin, and as the trumpets began finishing the song she stood and walked back to the curtain, half turning before she pulled it closed. An overbearing round of applause and yelling filled Loki's ears at her finish.

Not once in that entire performance was there a spark of life within her; she had looked so beaten down and defeated. And the words she sang showed that her life had consumed everything within her. Loki sat alone with her voice singing that song in his head; and for the first time since he'd fallen into the abyss he missed home. He missed his brother. Loki looked around him at all of the people who were still cheering for Corinne's performance and he was baffled that they did not see her the way he had. Suddenly he did not want to enslave any of the people within the building, he wanted them gone, he wanted to leave. He stood making his way to the exit and breathed in the chill of the night air. He went back to the tesseract, and Dr. Selvig. He went back to his plans to conquer earth. And all the while thoughts of the dark haired woman with the dead eyes and the sad song haunted his already plagued mind.


End file.
